This proposal contains plans for studies on several different topics in tRNA research: (1) genetic and biochemical studies on the regulation of the biosynthesis of tRNA and aminoacyl-tRNA synthetases; (2) biochemical analysis of nonsense suppressors in yeast; (3) studies on the transcription of eukaryotic tRNA genes and processing of the tRNA precursors.